Terra
Terra (Earth), is the name of the third planet of the Solar System. It is the proper setting of the Black Box series. Unlike Gaia, Terra is not a primordial being and is mostly just an ordinary planet, this disallows the usage of magic for most of the native species of Terra. Despite lacking any form of magical facilities, Terra developed the ability to sustain life due to its unique position and influence of surrouding celestial bodies. History 'Migration into the Blue world' : A lot of magical races were attracted by the abundance of resources Terra had to offer and settled down to create societies in the still primitive world. Several lower deities also took the plane as their place of governance and molded the primitives to develop societies following similar structures from the migrating races through subtle signs. 'The Great Purge' : A great deal of time after the deities who arrived solidified their rule, a dominant race (Terran) has surfaced and has proceeded to purge other races to prove superiority. However the Terran race, being incapable of magic were severely disadvantaged by the magical advantage of their hunt and in turn sought help from the Dragons, another race that had settled in Terra from another planet. They have succeeded in banishing nearly all but one Vampire into an alternate world. 'Decline of Magic' : A segment of the Black Box has affixed itself into the mind of a dragon and begun the widespread slaughter of its own kind. With majority of the Vampires and Dragons exterminated, Terra has been left into the hands of the Terrans who are incapable of magic. Hundreds of years after the extinction of the Dragon race, Terra had all but forgotten the existence of magic and attributed them as legends. It was during this time that malign deities created cults and physically manifested themselves in the guise of a Terran to satisfy their carnal or malicious urges. 'The Modern Age' : Terra has advanced in a lot of fields over the following hundreds of years after the complete decline of magic. This exponential progress has started to attract a great deal of demons due to the extreme vulnerability and gullibility of the Terran race. Widespread corruption was propagated due to being under the tyranny of malign deities for so long and the planet has started to enter into a destructive spiral. 'The Stars in Terran grasp' : Guided by their rapid growth in technology and knowledge, the Terran race has begun to see the error in their ways. Straying away from the false teachings of malign deities, the children of Terra has set their sights up into the stars as a plan of escape if ever Terra degrades into a barren wasteland due to their wasteful ways. It would only take a few years before they have finally entered space and colonized other surrounding planets. During this era of interstellar colonialization, the Earth Empire was created. Terran Evolution : Shortly after Terra has expanded its territory by terraforming planets to be habitable they have faced a massive crisis resulting in a great plague that spanned the whole system. A mission to terraform Venus has led to its destruction and sent of unknown waves that mutated all life in its vicinity. Terra's inhabitants were quick to act in making a cure and at the same time pushing the evolution of their race further. 'The Sundered Planet' : The Earth Empire has extended its influences far across the galaxies and has grown a tyrannical race due to their physical and mental superiority due to their alteration of the genetic code. Other planets fed up with this tyranny banded up together to form what would be known as the Interstellar Alliance and hi-jacked a war weapon of Terra against itself, the EES Cataphract. The effects desolated the planet and rendered it unihabitable for more than a thousand years. Directly after this event, the Alliance hunted down all known remnants of Terra annihilating the race forever... or so it seemed. Continents Terra is by all accounts Earth and the same continents exist with familiar countries and landmarks. Future-based stories however, include changes or newly formed countries. Only fictional places would be added from hereunto. 'After Cataclysm' Cental : input 'Waste Lands' : input